


Our Time Here Is Done

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Ghosts, Force-Feeding, Illusions, Male Pregnancy, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Excerpt:[But the ghost was not dead yet, reaching an arm up to touch Ren’s. “I love you, Kylo,” it confessed, just like every other time it was killed. There was never a look of defeat on its face, even when it was lying in a pool of its own blood. Even dying, it remained prideful and absolute. “I love you, and I’m sorry.”The lights in its eyes turned dark, and its upheld arm fell, not a sound made as it hit the floor. Ren let go, and he was left holding a dormant saber, falling to his knees beside body. He placed a hand where he felt that warmth, hoping that it was still there, but it was cold, just like him.]





	Our Time Here Is Done

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> I had this idea right after The Force Awakens but _way_ before The Last Jedi, so this is not canon complacent with The Last Jedi, at all. There's actually a lot more to this, but I haven't finished it so I'm just putting the idea out there for now. I'll upload it when I finish, whenever that is . . .

Prologue

The unknown spaceship first blinked on the radar minutes before a distress message was sent down to the planet in which General Organa presided on - one of the Resistance's many headquarters and most important locations - requesting for landing. It was only when it was determined that the ship was unarmed that it was allowed to pass through the exosphere, but still, precautions were taken as several members of the Resistance took position around the perimeter of the landing area with blasters. The former princess stood across from the entrance of the ship, only a few steps behind her allies.

Leia didn't expect much of a fight from this visit, something familiar telling her that no danger was to come. And the ship was too small to carry an army of invaders and with only the basic means to travel through only one system until it broke down and needed repair in the next. Only a fool would think to use this thing to invade a very secure and very armed headquarter of the force fighting against the tyranny of the First Order.

What she didn't expect was to actually see a member of the First Order come walking out of that ship, and she was shocked, as everyone else was, to see that he was one of the highest ranking officials of the First Order and the most infamous of them all, General Armitage Hux of the _Finalizer_ , the man who commanded the Starkiller before its destruction and the one who called for the annihilation of the entire solar system of the New Republic.

But what truly surprised her, as well as everyone else, was the baby that the general was holding in his arms, bearing the small life in a careful and gentle embrace. It was wrapped in a standard black blanket, gurgling as it waved its tiny arms up to touch the ginger's pale freckled face. Leia felt a great connection to it, a wave of familiarity linking them together. Through the Force.

"I came alone with this child," the general said, shielding the child in his arms from the blasters and showing his defenselessness at the same time. His expression was blank, missing much of the desire for power that many have seen on him, but his voice was clear and strong, something no one would mistaken anyone else of having. "There is no one else. The ship is empty. I came here to seek refuge from the First Order, General Organa.”

"Lower your weapons," Leia heard herself say, and her allies looked at her, hesitant to lower their guards around this man. She gave them a reassuring nod, and they lower their blasters, a few with disgust and anger of their faces but none argued.

Leia made her way to Hux, completely aware that the general would not try to hurt her, and the redhead said nothing. As she walked closer, she noticed the dark bags underneath his eyes, signs of his lack of sleep. His hair had grown long, falling to his shoulders, instead of that clean cut that was always kept proper and pressed back. He was not wearing his uniform that oozed authority and command, lowering himself to wearing only simple clothes that made him look like a civilian rather than the man who killed billions of people. His posture was still uptight but with a little slouch from exhaustion, and his blue eyes, which used to burn with a passion, were now dulled with hidden sadness and grief.

"Is this your child?" she asked when she was no more than one foot away from Hux, looking down at the baby, a pale baby with dark hair like ink and blue eyes like the seas. Ah.

"Yes," Hux replied, knowing that she already knew from the moment he stepped off the ship as he looked at the baby with softened eyes, "and his name is Ben Organa - Solo II. He's your grandson.”

Leia held back a cry of joy as tears started to well up. Her _grandson_. A moment of grief returned as she thought how Han would have wanted to be there, but she didn't linger in that fantasy for long as she blinked back her tears and smiled. "May I hold him?" she asked carefully, maternal emotions rushing towards her once again.

For a moment, Hux hesitated, already developed a great attachment to his own, but he nodded, gently passing his son to her. Leia held little Ben in one arm and held up the index finger of her free hand to the baby. Ben gurgled adorably, reaching for his grandmother and holding onto her finger. "He's beautiful," she said, smiling widely as she cooed the baby in her arms. "You must be very proud, General Hux."

"Thank you," Hux replied, his eyes never leaving his son. "I no longer have that title, General Organa. To the First Order, I am dead. If they find out I am alive, then I am a traitor and I will be dead either way."

"I see. What should I call you then?"

Hux stopped for a moment, thinking about her question. She could could see the conflict in his eyes, before he placed them on his son. The baby cooed happily at his father, not a trouble in the world. Leia was not sure if it was out of affection or humor, but he smiled a little and answered, "Just Hux."

Leia nodded, handing her grandson back to his father. "Come, Hux," she told him, turning around but staying close. "We will go back to headquarters, and you can rest until I question you."

Hux merely nodded, and he followed her, little Ben safe in his arms.

Back at the Resistance's headquarters and three hours later, Hux found himself in a small room with four walls with an equally small window and a door. Despite it size, it had room for a metal table and two chairs on both sides. It was made comfortable by the fact that someone brought in a small cot for his son on his request to have Ben remain at his side. It was worth the heavy cuffs around his wrists attaching him to the metal table with long chains. They allowed him the kindness of being able to move and touch Ben.

Hux watched as his son slept, curled up in the black blanket for an afternoon nap. He lightly brushed Ben's black curls, thinking back the last year. "Your father is - was - a fool," the former general told his son, "but I'm no different. I hope you never get the chance to meet him, Ben."

The door opened, and Hux merely moved his eyes to see Organa walking in with two other people, an aged man her age and a wookiee. She sat down on the chair opposite of him, the other two remained standing behind her left and right. "Hux," she greeted with a nod, gesturing to her left, "this is my brother and the last Jedi, Luke Skywalker." She gestured to her right. "This is Chewbacca, my late husband's best friend and fellow Resistance member. They will stay here with me to question you."

Hux nodded in response, looking at the two standing. "My name is Hux," he said to them and then looking at his son. "This is Ben, my son."

"So it's true," Skywalker said, a hint of surprise in his eyes. Then his expression soften with a small smile, one that was both joyful and regretful.

Chewbacca added a guttural response. "He does," Organa agreed with a small smile, her eyes on Hux. "Hux, would you explain to us the nature of your relationship with my son, who calls himself Kylo Ren?"

Hux pursed his lips, remembering every moment of the last year with painful clarity, and then he exhaled silently. "I was in love with him," the former general said, continuing to brush his son's hair with one hand. "We hated each other, but we started sleeping with each other to pass the time. It wasn't long before hate actually turned into love. Well, I was certain it was, and I think Kylo thought it was too."

"What did he do?" Skywalker asked.

Hux's expression turned hard, his eyes narrowing in anger and confusion. "He blamed me for the Light Side calling him even though he killed Solo," he continued, sounding bitter. "He went to Snoke and demanded the last of his training. When he returned, he wasn't in love with me anymore.’

"And your son?" Organa urged on. "Do they know about him?"

Hux shook his head, saying nothing else.

"And neither Snoke nor Ren felt anything with the Force?"

"Being with Kylo and under Snoke for so long, one would learn how to hide things.”

Chewbacca asked a question. "Is your son the reason why you ran away?" Skywalker translated.

"Yes," Hux answered. "I figured if he no longer loved me, what's to say that he would love his own son, his flesh and blood? Snoke would exploit my son. I know what he did to Kylo.”

"And you came to the Resistance for help," Organa stated, a gloss of hope in her eyes.

Hux nodded once. "Yes, and I will offer you all the information you want in return that you give my son and me refuge by your side, General Organa. For my son's safety and well - being, I will accept any punishment you and your council put on me as long as he is neither harmed nor imprisoned for the crimes of his fathers." Hux paused for a moment, turning his head to the three for the first time. "And I beg of you not to take him away from me.” His last remark was said with slight disgust and regret.

The former general could see the hint of doubt in Organa's eyes, how she was conflicted in protecting her grandson and Hux's interests and appeasing the anger of the many people that have been wronged by this very man. Skywalker placed a hand on her shoulder in a fleeting comfort, and they remained silent. But the wookiee, Chewbacca, spoke up, walking to the other side of the metal table and kneeling down beside the cot. The corner of Skywalker's lips tilted up. "Chewie wants to hold the baby," the Jedi translated. "Is that alright?"

Hux nodded, gesturing Ben to the wookiee, and Chewbacca picked the baby up, holding the little weight of the former general's last happiness in his furry arms. Ben opened his eyes, lightly jostled out of his nap, before closing them again and snuggling his face into warmth. Chewbacca was already smitten by the small creature.

"I'll accept your terms, Hux," Organa said softly, the redhead turning to her. "You will be under watch for a long time, and many will continue to hate you despite your deflection from the Order. Snoke will surely be after you, but that can be dealt with for now."

"No, he won't," Hux said, shaking his head, "not for a few years, at least. I faked my own death, sacrificing those under my command while on a simple transportation run. I sabotaged the system and let it explode as I took my escape on that ship I landed on this planet with. As long as word doesn't get out that I am still alive, I have, maybe, five years, before Kylo Ren is sent to find me and bring me back or kill me on the spot."

Organa nodded, standing up. "Welcome to the Resistance, Hux," she said with a small, comforting smile, and for the first time in a while, there was a gleam of pure happiness in her eyes.

Skywalker watched Hux carefully. "How did you know where to find us?" he asked. 

Hux kept his eyes on his son. "I didn't," he answered. "I just had hope."

.

.

.

_Seven years later_

Everything was cold, his bones, his muscles, his hands, his _heart_. There was no star whose fire could warm him up again, because his sun had died, atoms scattered across the universe. There was not even a body to bury, only an empty grave with flowers placed occasionally over it but never often enough.

Ren did not think a thing, kneeling before his master and listen to his master’s every word, his command. “You must find that scavenger girl now, Kylo,” Snoke said, the fingers of his holo hand tapping against the stone he sat on. “Everyday, she is getting stronger with the help of Skywalker, and there is not a hint of darkness in her. You must find her and kill her. She is too much of a risk to try and attempt to bring her over. She will never understand the truth, and so she will be of no use to us.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Ren replied tonelessly, his head lowered down. “Your wish is my command.”

The Sith hummed, leaning back on his throne chair. Ren had not yet raised his head. “You are feeling conflicted, Kylo,” he noted, sounding curious. “What is troubling my favorite pupil?”

“It is nothing, master. I am thinking of a strategy to capture and kill the scavenger girl. I will need to meditate, but I will not fail you.” Ren had yet to move.

“No, there is something else. You are thinking about _him_ again, aren't you? You swore you had no more attachments to the dead.”

Ren finally looked up, frightened that he might have displeased his master. His curly black hair moved with him, framing bloodshot eyes. “I _don't_ ” he replied hastily. “He is dead. He never meant anything to me, master. If he was alive today, I would cut him down for your honor.”

Snoke sneered, knowing he was lied to. “Let go of the past, Kylo,” the Sith warned, frowning. “His death is the will of the Force. It knew you were struggling, and it gave you mercy so that you wouldn’t have to killed your dear General yourself, just like you killed Ben Solo’s father.”

Ren couldn’t shake the cold feeling of guilt seeping through him. He was a monster, a monster that the universe would never forgive to have ever existed. “It is the will of the Force,” Ren repeated. “You speak the truth, master.”

Snoke did not believe him, waving Ren off. “Go and kill that scavenger girl,” he ordered, holo disappearing. “I leave everything to you. Do not disappoint me, Kylo.”

The last of the Sith’s words faded into the background, echoing throughout the vast holochamber, and Ren stood up and placed his mask on, walking out and heading towards his quarters. No, not his old ones, but the one that belonged to the late General of the _Finalizer_ , the last stronghold of the internal conflict between Ben Solo and Kylo Ren.

It had been almost eight years, and the _Finalizer_ was still one of the most powerful and influential starship of the First Order with the newly appointed General Dopheld Mitaka. The sudden death of the late General was pushed under the rug by Snoke’s orders, and so the ship continued the way it did before. And yet, despite that, the ship remained in a state of mourning even now, as many from before the destruction of Starkiller were still running the _Finalizer_ , and no one would dare to speak of the late General without whispering and far away from the Knight of Ren. It was after death that Ren learned just how loyal the _Finalizer_ was to the late General then and now, especially Captain Phasma and General Mitaka.

It was out of pity, Ren knew for certain, that Mitaka didn’t ask for the general’s private quarters, choosing instead to remain in his previous one from when he was still a Lieutenant and clearing that personal sector of the ship for Ren.

Ren liked to believed that nothing changed all those years, except that he had gotten stronger and more attuned with the Dark Side, that he was going to fulfill what his grandfather could not. He believed that, even when Phasma had told he had changed.

 _“You’ve become tame, Lord Ren,”_ she told him, just after leaving to secure the next planet that they had just assimilated a system away. Her tone remained blank beneath her helmet, but Ren knew her pride and loyalty had wavered long ago. It was only the training that was drilled into her from a young age that kept her from leaving the First Order. _“You’re calmer than what you used to be, a better leader and more stable, but you’re better off dead because you’re nothing more than a puppet for the Supreme Leader and you allow it. The General would be disappointed in you.”_

Phasma was the only person on the _Finalizer_ who would dare to speak to Ren that way, because she was not afraid, of him or death. She was still the captain of the Stormtrooper program on the ship, but she had a purpose that died with the late General. There was no one else she would help be crowned as the Emperor of the Galaxy. Phasma was the only person who Ren would never touch with the Force, because she didn’t care of the consequences, because he had asked for her honest opinion, because she was his only friend left. It was a cruel trick of fate when, a week after, the captain was captured by the Resistance, and he had no one left.

As Ren walked towards his quarters, he couldn't help but think about on what the captain said. He _had_ become tame, because he was no longer fighting. The pleas from the Light side faded away, allowing the Dark side to wrap tightly around him, but it was nothing Ren thought it would be. He thought it would be a great relief, that he would reach a euphoria that he would never want to leave, but it wasn’t. The Dark side offered him _nothing_ , a hollowness that filled his entire being, and he accepted it because being empty was much better than suffering in pain. The fire of anger and confusion in him died out, and there was nothing to push him forward but his master’s orders. All that matter was the Supreme Leader, and Ren swore he would do anything to achieve his master’s dream.

Finally, he stopped, standing before the chrome metal doors of his private quarters, and they opened at his presence. He stepped in, taking in the familiar view of the room. Out of all the personal quarters, this one was the most spacious, the furniture being only a large bed against one side of the wall and a desk area across from it. The only decorative thing was the window wall that the entrance faced. There was always a beautiful view whenever someone entered because this room always had the best seat in the house to view the vastness that was space and whatever planet they were stationed by. It was there that Ren would always go back to because there was always something waiting for him, the past.

“Welcome back, Kylo,” the ghost of the late General greeted, his greatcoat hanging properly on his shoulders. It did not even turn around, its attention locked on the view of a million faraway stars on a black backdrop. It looked exactly like the last time Ren saw it, red hair combed back cleanly and standing proudly and tall in a crisped and cleaned uniform.

The doors closed silently behind him, separating this metal rectangle of a room from the rest of the world. The Knight was no longer surprised by the ghost of past, after the many times it came back after he killed it the first time. Ren didn’t know why it was there, and he never asked, never attempting even to speak to it. The first time it showed up, he beheaded it, speechless at how realistically its death was. Its body crumbled to the ground, and its head tumbled down right after it, red pooling on the clean metal floor. With a blink of an eye, it disappeared, no body or blood littered beneath him. Then it returned the next time, as if nothing happened.

Ren never told his master of the ghost, thinking that his master would not believe him and would surely be disappointed. So he allowed it to remain his secret, telling himself it was simply the projection of the late General during his last days. It was the Dark punishing him for ever resisting it for so long, and there was nothing he could or would do to ever rid himself of it. This was what he deserved.

“You’re thinking too much,” the ghost said, Ren just realizing that it was already standing only a foot away from him and still two inches shorter. It lifted up its hands, reaching out to placed them on the sides of his helmet. Ren would never take his mask off in its presence; it would be much too intimate and too familiar to take it off in front of the dead. He could feel the coldness of its touch seeping through the metal, reminding him that it was not real. “Did the hand that starves you hit you again?”

It looked as it was worried and cared for Ren, and it was times like this that he was so tempted to talk to it. It could respond, respond like the late General himself, but this was a punishment, one that was meant to haunt him for ever dancing with the Light when the Dark was offering him a place in the universe.

“You really are a masochist,” it scoffed, unhappy that it could not take Ren’s mask off itself. Then its expression softened, leaning in to place a cold kiss against the mouth of Ren’s mask, its hands never leaving his face. Ren stayed still, his body shaking in quiet rage. The ghost pulled away, a smirk on its face as it lowered its hands from Ren’s mask. Its right hand traced down Ren’s left shoulder down to his gloved hand, leaving a trail of ice in its path. It grabbed Ren’s hand, pressing it against its stomach. Ren was perplexed when he felt unexpected warmth, like it was full of life. “There’s hope for you yet,” it said, looking at Ren with its blue eyes, and they stared right into him.

At that, Ren couldn’t keep his rage down, and he violently shoved it away, cold yet solid under his touch. It took only two steps backwards before the Knight unleashed his saber and drove it right through its heart, precise and trembling. The ghost of the late General fell to its back as Ren kept his hands on the handle, panting heavily from his unadulterated scream of fury. He could feel the wetness of blood seeping under his feet.

But the ghost was not dead yet, reaching an arm up to touch Ren’s. “I love you, Kylo,” it confessed, just like every other time it was killed. There was never a look of defeat on its face, even when it was lying in a pool of its own blood. Even dying, it remained prideful and absolute. “I love you, and I’m sorry.”

The lights in its eyes turned dark, and its upheld arm fell, not a sound made as it hit the floor. Ren let go, and he was left holding a dormant saber, falling to his knees beside body. He placed a hand where he felt that warmth, hoping that it was still there, but it was cold, just like him.

Later, Ren ignored the tears.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work(s), please check out my Twitter and consider supporting me: [@kappachyun](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
